Blank Pages
by lovepandasandanime
Summary: (Slight warning, I thought people would read this if I placed it under the general League tag. Please PM if you would like me to change anything. May change rating). This journal is something a dear friend of mine who had passed some time ago wished for you to read. So please, heed our words, and read.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the League of Legends characters included.

Warning: There are mentions of character deaths.

A/N: I will not be including who is in this work of fanfiction until the big reveal of who it is at the very end. I will, however, include major characters other than the mystery narrator.

Edit: I apologize for the script earlier, thank you to CreaterOfWords for pointing that out.

I really didn't understand the reason behind forcing all of us to do this. So I suppose I brought this along to keep myself company. I really don't know how it came to this. I write this in the semi-darkness, waiting for the dawn, and hoping that no one finds me. But let me tell you how I even got here…/p

You see, I'm supposed to be a champion of the league, but due to unknown circumstances that involved poros, politics, and pencils, the League fell, leaving champions with no where to go. The world had fallen to a country known simply as Panem. Ionia, Piltover, Zaun… Even the two strongest nations (although I hate to admit their strength over Ionia) Demacia and Noxus had fallen, all of us becoming one large nation beneath the oppressive rule of Panem. And, of course, the first thing that Panem decided to do was to force the champions to act as "tributes" in this thing called the "Hunger Games". Us champions, warriors of a previous age and heroes of now, were forced to fight to the death in some arena of some sort, providing entertainment to the audience in the Capitol. Unfortunately, with the destruction of Runeterra itself, the magic keeping us alive has begun to fade. When we die, there is no guarantee of us coming back. Hence, the Capitol, or at least the government, thought it would be mildly entertaining to see us survive in the wilderness, devoid of power, devoid of strength, relying only on ourselves and possibly each other to survive until the end. To survive and become the last one standing. The last among many./p

I feel like I'm waxing too poetic for a journal, though, but I think it would be necessary for me to include all of the history leading up to the writing of this text. I write in the basic language that everyone should be able to read, some form of what the Panem people call "Latin". We all had this forced down our throats, and those who defied the so called "Peace Keepers" were taken away to who knows where. One such victim was Syndra. We never saw her again until today./p

Slowly, I could feel Runeterra being drained of its power, its magic. The very essence of life in our land was being taken by strange machines that operated not on magic, but a strange lightning-like substance that is neither solid, liquid, nor gas. Perhaps it is plasma, perhaps it is a new magic, but either way, no champion could use it. None of us had enough mechanical knowhow, even those from Piltover (Heimerdinger and Rumble had fallen early in the takeover along with most of the yordles in Bandle City)./p

I only am writing this now because I managed to salvage a journal and a pencil from somewhere in the Cornucopia. I think I can hear someone coming. I'm stopping for now.


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction to the Games

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Riot Games owns League of Legends and its characters. The idea of the Hunger Games does not belong to me either.

Warning: Character death and some mild gore.

A/N: The formatting is a little weird because I don't have Microsoft word. Otherwise, enjoy.

It just happened to be an animal passing by. It gave me a nice meal, although raw squirrel didn't taste quite as good as I thought it would. In fact, it tasted around twice as horrible as I imagined, but that is rather off topic. I decided to write in chronological order and finally get to the Reaping, or so the Capitol people called it.

Basically, the people in Panem created an enormous bowl of papers, filled with all of the champions names (as of July 2015, the latest champion being Tahm Kench). A man with powdery mint colored hair reached inside and decided the fate for twenty four of us. Twenty three would be left to die, and one will survive. I can only hope I end up as the one to survive. I also hope that this game will end before the magic keeping us alive dies out as well. If this magic remains, I could only hope that the dead champions would revive, or maybe wake from a nightmare. I can still sense the magic right now, but I know it will be gone soon.

Honestly, I think I'm getting long, but soon, we were speeding through underground chambers and unnecessary training, (although few of us really needed it). The vast majority of us could fight, with sword, bow, trident, magic, whatever. But, we were told that our abilities were null and void (Malzahar laughed a little at that, since he is one of the people who knew of the Void and all), and therefore should still train in places where we were lacking.

Back to topic… Now, as you probably know from reading this journal (which I hope someone will read, anyone) that I am a participant in the Hunger Games. There are twenty three others, and already, six have died. I honor them in this journal, and I shall be keeping track of the dead every time I stop to write. So far, Talon, Malzahar, Jayce, Vi, Caitlyn, and Ezreal have died. At least they died quickly, and can probably escape. This arena prevents us from using magic, but with their combined might, those Capitol scum don't stand a chance. I hope.

I suppose I might as well talk about the dead champions' surprising abilities as well, seeing as I have space and I have time. Talon, as most know, is a famous assassin and therefore extremely adept at knifework. Who would have known he was also an amazing cook? Malzahar was surprisingly adept with his hands, making traps and whatnot. Jayce proved to simply be a "hammer head" and didn't really do anything. His cupcakes almost matched Caitlyn's though. Vi was definitely good at punching things, but her aim was absolutely horrible. Caitlyn was good, but she was too proper, and insisted on wearing bright purple everywhere. Finally, Ezreal was pretty useless without his arcane bow, but he was handy; he had loads of knowledge from his time making maps and exploring. He was strong, but in the end, not strong enough. Like I wrote before, all I can hope is that the six who died are able to get out, no matter the means.

List of the Dead:  
1\. Talon - Stabbed to death while protecting Malzahar  
2\. Malzahar - Chased down and shot by an arrow  
3\. Jayce - Fell to the ground and somehow managed to detonate a land mine  
4\. Vi - Escaped initial bloodbath with Caitlyn. Died defending Caitlyn from carnivorous plants  
5\. Caitlyn - Trapped by vines and could not escape. Devoured right after Vi.  
6\. Ezreal - Caught in land mine explosion. Died of blood loss after escape.

List of Champions (so far in order of appearance):  
1\. Mystery writer (probably from Ionia) (alive)  
2\. Talon (deceased)  
3\. Malzahar (deceased)  
4\. Jayce (deceased)  
5\. Vi (deceased)  
6\. Caitlyn (deceased)  
7\. Ezreal (deceased)


	3. Chapter 2: Killing

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Regular disclaimer applies, yadda yadda.

Warning: More character death.

Its almost too dark to see, so I think I might be writing a little sideways. Either way, I know what I'm doing, kind of. It is still the same day, and I just watched the Capitol broadcast the faces of the dead in the sky, almost to taunt us. Flaunting the dead. The reason I stopped writing for a little while is because someone came and I had to quickly hide. I think the person was Shyvana because the person seemed a little clumsy. She was also calling in a whisper for Jarvan IV. I didn't really understand it, but I lay low. All Shyvana was doing was calling attention to herself. I think I'll just sit here and narrate the actions happening around me, but its almost too fast for me to follow in writing. Soon after Shyvana passed me, I felt a change in the wind. There was another person nearby, and they gave me the tingles that only ninjas would. I think I should write down the ninjas that were in this game. Shen, Zed, Akali… The entire Kinkou (and former member) except for Kennen. Just my luck, I suppose, that one of them was near. Ninjas… I hate those guys.

Anyways, I am debating several options as I write. Should I warn Shyvana or sit here and wait to see what happens? I know that warning Shyvana was potentially dangerous due to her violent nature, and I wasn't sure how many ninjas there were. I didn't have a proper sword, just a small dagger I managed to get off of Talon's corpse. On top of that, ninjas excelled at hand to hand combat, and close combat in general. I didn't want to go against a ninja armed with just the bloodstained dagger. Shyvana didn't stand a chance without the magic of her dragon form. She also appeared to be armed with very little, just a machete that looked like a butterknife in her hands. Luckily for her, Jarvan IV showed up without me noticing. (Author-san would like to step in now and say that she has too large of a heart to kill Shyvana off so early… No guarantees on later on though, since there is only one victor).  
I kept watching. Even with the assurance of Jarvan armed with a spear nearby, the spear was wooden and appeared badly balanced. It looked like he had a sword too, but one that was more western-styled, and not suited to either of our battle methods. I waited for the ninja to strike. I'm not sure what the ninja is stalling for…

There are some dark spatters on the page before the writing begins again.

I think I just watched a murder. Actually, I have watched many people die, especially fellow champions, as the Fields of Justice is generally filled with the sounds of our deaths. However, this one felt ominous and difficult to imagine. The ninja struck out of nowhere. Even my eyes, trained for battle, could not completely discern the happenings in the darkness of midnight. Perhaps it was the darkness that made it confusing. Recognizing the techniques of my fellow midlaner, I watched as the shadows, although it had to be a person, struck Jarvan, his spear rendered useless as he fell without a sound. Shyvana looked like she wanted to rush to his body and cry, but the survival instincts of the dragon within her kicked in, and she ran. I could still hear her anguished sobbing even though now she must be far, far away. I could only watch as the piercing red glow behind Zed's mask scanned the brush around him. I did not dare to move, knowing that any movement would give away my position.

Soon, he left, and I was gasping for breath. So close to death… Much too close, in fact. I quickly ran out of hiding to look at the body before someone took it away. Seeing that Zed had left Jarvan with his sword, I took that. It was clumsy and much too heavy, but it was definitely better than a small dagger. I kept the dagger though, it was good for cutting vines and branches. I quickly returned to hiding and picked up my journal. Unfortunately, the blood splatter a little while ago came from Jarvan's sword, as I was not careful enough to clean it before placing it so close. At least it did not obscure any writing, which is the important part.

List of the Dead

1\. Talon - Stabbed to death while protecting Malzahar

2\. Malzahar - Chased down and shot by an arrow

3\. Jayce - Fell to the ground and somehow managed to detonate a land mine

4\. Vi - Escaped initial bloodbath with Caitlyn. Died defending Caitlyn from carnivorous plants

5\. Caitlyn - Trapped by vines and could not escape. Devoured right after

6\. Ezreal - Caught in land mine explosion. Died of blood loss after escape.

7\. Jarvan IV - Killed by Zed using dual knives.

List of Champions (so far in order of appearance)

1\. Mystery writer (probably from Ionia) (alive)

2\. Talon (deceased)

3\. Malzahar (deceased)

4\. Jayce (deceased)

5\. Vi (deceased)

6\. Caitlyn (deceased)

7\. Ezreal (deceased)

8\. Shyvana (alive)

9\. Zed (alive): 1 kill

10\. Jarvan IV (deceased)


	4. Chapter 3: Team

Chapter 3

Some bloodstains have bled through the previous page and stain the beginning of this page slightly.

It's nighttime of the second day. I am kind of watching the display of names and faces right now. It is showing Jarvan IV's face right now. A lot has happened.

For starters, I'm not alone anymore. I just joined a group of champions who had banded together. In this group is Lux, Wukong, and Twisted Fate. I decided to join because it seemed like we would have a higher chance of surviving in a group. This may or may not have been a mistake, seeing that Twisted Fate was famous for betraying his former partner in crime, but I suppose we just needed to watch our backs. Our supplies were not shared, we simply stayed together for strength. Strength in numbers, they called it.

The group used to have one more member, Diana, but she had split off some time before I joined. Throughout the day, nothing much happened, we just foraged for food and other champions. I don't know when this mindset set in, but I knew I needed to kill my friends and comrades in order to survive for longer. The magic was still there, which I was glad for. Hopefully Jarvan IV has joined the other six "dead" and was trying to escape this torture.

No one died today, which I'm not sure whether I'm glad for or not. I think it would be better if people died while there was still a hope of reviving, but I'm sure people would rather not die at all.

As the four of us wandered around aimlessly in the forest area, we came upon someone's camp. None of us knew who's it was, but we did know it wasn't our own, so we raided it, taking with us some much needed supplies. I almost felt bad for the person who's camp we just looted. It didn't really sit well with me. But then, today was boring, so I suppose I don't need to write more. I'm on watch soon, so I need to be alert and not writing.

Never mind. I couldn't sleep after I was on watch, so I decided to keep writing by the dim firelight as Lux began the watch around midnight. I think I heard someone in the darkness. I hope it wasn't a ninja, but I think I may be wrong. I was going to warn Lux, but she turned and shushed me. Her eyes were alert and dancing with adrenaline. I am going to put down this for a while and be on guard. I think I'll wake Wu and Fate. We need everyone for a fight.

More dark stains, accompanied by some green stains and dirt.

We were able to fight them off. Leona, Xin Zhao, and Ahri had teamed up to attack us. Luckily, we outnumbered them to their surprise. I don't think they expected me to be here. They quickly retreated, Ahri and Xin Zhao sporting minor injuries, but not before wounding Lux and Fate. The two weakest in our group. They would hold us back. I wanted to leave them behind and go off with Wu, but he refused, believing that we just needed to give them some time to recover.

Finally, we reached an agreement. We would all leave the area together to find a new place to stay since the sounds of a fight would carry a long way in the relative silence of nighttime. I am writing this at our new campsite amid a mountainous area. Lux and Fate are resting beneath a large boulder while Wu kept watch. He blended in quite well with the stones somehow. I would think he might have originated from them had I not known better (A/N: Wukong is the Monkey King from Chinese legends. Literally with the same name. And the monkey king was born from a rock… Yeah I know, rito pls, but its ok I know the real lore). I think I'll keep writing tomorrow. The tiredness finally set in, and I need to make Fate shut up.

List of the Dead:  
1\. Talon - Stabbed to death while protecting Malzahar  
2\. Malzahar - Chased down and shot by an arrow  
3\. Jayce - Fell to the ground and somehow managed to detonate a land mine  
4\. Vi - Escaped initial bloodbath with Caitlyn, but died defending Caitlyn from carnivorous plants  
5\. Caitlyn - Trapped by vines and could not escape. Devoured right after Vi.  
6\. Ezreal - Caught in land mine explosion. Died of blood loss after escape.  
7\. Jarvan IV - Killed by Zed using dual knives.  
(no new deaths have been confirmed)

List of Champions (so far in order of appearance):  
1\. Mystery writer (probably from Ionia) (alive)  
2\. Talon (deceased)  
3\. Malzahar (deceased)  
4\. Jayce (deceased)  
5\. Vi (deceased)  
6\. Caitlyn (deceased)  
7\. Ezreal (deceased)  
8\. Shyvana (alive)  
9\. Zed (alive): 1 kill  
10\. Jarvan IV (deceased)  
11\. Lux (injured)  
12\. Wukong (alive)  
13\. Twisted Fate (injured)  
14\. Champion that the group raided the camp of (alive?)  
15\. Leona (alive)  
16\. Xin Zhao (injured)  
17\. Ahri (injured)


	5. Chapter 4: Split

Chapter 4

Disclaimer and Warning: I realized I might have forgotten last chapter. Oh well, it's all the same...

It's the third night now. I realize that the nights don't keep up with the chapters, and I kind of want to fix that… In the case that nothing much happens, I suppose I'll write for two nights in a row. Since that is the case right now, I'll keep this entry short.

Nothing really happened. Lux and Fate were recovering alright, so Wu and I are just sitting around, bored. We didn't want to wander off on our own in case we got lost or met someone unfriendly. We decided to not light a fire today. Lux and Fate weren't very happy about it, but we had to. It was either warm food and death or cold food and life.

That was it, really. We ate some fruits and bread that Wu's sponsor sent. Personally, I was hoping for a health pot to make them well enough to travel, but that was just wishful thinking. Actually, I was just generally hoping to go back to the days of before, the days where Sona just had to play a little tune and we would feel better, the days that my very sword would heal the wounds that marred my body (referencing the oddities of lifesteal, such as bortk, in League of Legends. Without magic, it simply does not make any sense). But enough on myself, I should return to writing.

Night four is upon us now. I decided to not write much for night three, but after I wrote the entry, a lot happened. I couldn't find the time to sit down properly and write again until now. So our group fell apart. Wu and Fate began to argue in the morning. Fate didn't want to go another day of cold food, but Wu thought fire would give away our position. The two argued a lot, and in the end, Wu and Lux left, leaving me and Twisted Fate together to cook. I felt the need to stay behind and help. Lux still wasn't feeling well, but Fate seems to have recovered enough to be argumentative and grouchy as usual. We made a small, dry wood fire beneath the caves, hoping to keep the smoke and smell concealed. Since no one attacked us since we lit the fire, we thought we were safe for the time being. I extinguished the fire as fast as possible though, not wanting to attract other champions to our fire.

We ate in relative peace and silence. The meal wasn't exactly five star, but it was passable as a meal. This Twisted Fate could definitely cook.

A little while had passed before I had decided we needed to leave. Of course, Fate complained, but there was more logic on my side. We left, hoping that people could not track our trails so easily. Fate wanted to find someone else to team with. I wanted to find a new sword. So for the day, we teamed up to search for our objectives.

Some small brown stains blot out some of the words here, but they are barely legible. What is actually readable is as follows.

Tonight I saw that Akali and Jinx's faces appeared on the nightly broadcast of the dead champions. I could feel the power that remains of Runeterra fading away slowly. Coming and going like the tide. I remembered that Ekko was in this arena too. He must be stricken by Jinx's death. I hope Akali and Jinx were happy with the rest of the dead.

List of the Dead:

1\. Talon - Stabbed to death while protecting Malzahar

2\. Malzahar - Chased down and shot by an arrow

3\. Jayce - Fell to the ground and somehow managed to detonate a land mine

4\. Vi - Escaped initial bloodbath with Caitlyn, but died defending Caitlyn from carnivorous plants

5\. Caitlyn - Trapped by vines and could not escape. Devoured right after Vi.

6\. Ezreal - Caught in land mine explosion. Died of blood loss after escape.

7\. Jarvan IV - Killed by Zed using dual knives.

8\. Akali - Died in an explosion set off by Jinx and Ekko.

9\. Jinx - Died in an explosion set off by Jinx and Ekko.

List of Champions (so far in order of appearance):

1\. Mystery writer (probably from Ionia) (alive)

2\. Talon (deceased)

3\. Malzahar (deceased)

4\. Jayce (deceased)

5\. Vi (deceased)

6\. Caitlyn (deceased)

7\. Ezreal (deceased)

8\. Shyvana (alive)

9\. Zed (alive): 1 kill

10\. Jarvan IV (deceased)

11\. Lux (injured)

12\. Wukong (alive)

13\. Twisted Fate (injured)

14\. Diana (alive)

15\. Champion that the group raided the camp of (alive? ch 3)

16\. Leona (alive)

17\. Xin Zhao (injured)

18\. Ahri (injured)

19\. Akali (deceased)

20\. Jinx (deceased): 2 assists (including own death)

21\. Ekko (alive): 2 kills

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I was short on inspiration '… But yeah. These are all pre-written, so it all might just go on at once, idk. But I'll save the ending. What I do know is that the writer is going to live until the final four, and so are three others… Sorry if my humor is bad oops. Also, I'd appreciate it if you guys could check out my Yisuo fic, which hasn't been uploaded yet as of July 28th, 2015 (for some reason this pair isn't popular NA idk why ITS FUCKING ADORABLE *cough* sniper1foot *cough*)**

 **Edit: This chapter should be the last one I need to fix. Please let me know if there are more errors.**


	6. Chapter 5: Killing Spree

Chapter 5

Disclaimer and Warning: Same as before. Just more character death this time around.

It is night five in the hunger games arena. Nothing had happened during the day, except Twisted Fate and I split up. He had healed up almost completely thanks to some medicine he received (along with a hate message, which I really didn't understand), so we split. I didn't really want to stay with Twisted Fate after what had happened with Wu and Lux. I didn't want to have an argument again. The day otherwise passed uneventfully. I could have sworn I saw Zed again, but that could just be the shadows playing tricks on my mind. I stayed vigilant and searched for a better sword.

Night six now. The day was uneventful. I got a package from my "sponsors", whoever they were. I hope they'll see this journal and maybe publish it somewhere.

Night seven. I'm getting so bored, I have no idea what the hell to write in here.

Night eight. Uneventful, but I did feel a faint tremor in the ground, as if an earthquake happened many miles away.

Night nine. Sometimes I wonder what was the point of writing this journal anyways. Night ten. Nothing. Nothing but the crickets. They remind me of the ones in Ionia. At home. With my brother, my teacher, my friends… I think I need to stop now, before I get too into this.

Night eleven. There were northern lights in the sky, aurora borealis, I think. It isn't even that cold right now. No one has died yet, and I haven't met anyone since Twisted Fate a few days back. I think I'm going crazy from not seeing humans. Nothing but dead rabbits (which I ate) and trees. Trees. A river too, but I stayed away from that. I could meet some nasty people there.

Night twelve. I can sense the final vestiges of magic draining from the atmosphere around me. Once I die now, there is no going back. I feel a horrible guild gnawing at the back of my mind, although I hadn't killed anyone yet. I am sure I am about to though. The air is charged with tension. I'm sure the other champions are aware of the absence of magic already.

Night thirteen. I think I'm going mad. I'm starting to see my brother again, hidden in the shadows. His eyes, always accusing me. I am not going to write more. I think I'll just sleep.

Night fourteen. Today nothing happened either. No deaths, no people, just me. I think the Panem people are getting bored of us just sitting here, but so far they haven't done anything to me. I decided to move positions in case people are coming near. It has been more than a week I think. I would have lost track of the days, but luckily this book is here to remind me.

More dark brown splatters stain the page. It appears that it happened before the writing, though, since the writing continues after the stains end.

I'm huffing and panting and in a hurry as I write this last tidbit. I'm not sure if I'll live past this to tell the tale… I wrote on the cover for whoever picks up this journal to continue it. Hopefully I can leave the pencil in the little pouch in time before I die…

In case it wasn't clear, I was running for my life as I wrote the previous portion. It is calmer now, although I don't think my heart and soul will ever be calm from the horrors that just occurred. I should be used to it, but I'm not. Not my fellow champions. Not the people I've only known for such a short time. They can't be gone. They CAN'T.

I've calmed down a little bit now. I had to stop earlier to rest and gather my thoughts. The pages of this book are stained red from the battle last night as well as the rays of dawn. I think it sounds poetic but I guess poetic just makes this journal sound detached. I don't want to sound detached. All of this means too much to me.

What happened on day fifteen was that I got into a fight. I'm still a little sore, and still bear some wounds, but I've treated them so they should be alright. I also picked up a temporary travel companion, but I'll get into this companion later. Essentially, I met several other people in battle. It looked like Master Yi was running away from Leona while Diana was chasing both of them. It was a strange scene, and I would not have joined in had Master Yi not made a beeline for the bush I was hiding in. Needless to say, we managed to crash into one another.

Master Yi looked like he was healthy but not doing to well in the weapons department. All he had was a short sword that he seemed relatively comfortable with and a small pack full of supplies. He wordlessly stood and left me there, continuing to run. I realized I wouldn't stand much of a chance either and decided to run as well… Hopefully Leona and Diana would give up the chase and fight each other instead.

That wasn't the case though. I ran into a clearing that I had camped at during the second night with Lux, Fate, and Wu. There was evidence someone else had come while we were gone. Oddly enough, I heard someone crash through the forest on the other side, and Master Yi appeared at the other end of the clearing. We looked at each other. I suppose we were thinking the same thing about the way that there were enough tributes left for us not to have to fight each other, so wordlessly, we formed a sort of truce. A ceasefire, so to speak, but between men instead of countries. And people in need. Admittedly, I was just happy to see another living human being. Not someone who is gone now, like my brother and so many others.

Leona and Diana rampaged into the clearing as we neared each other. Standing side by side, Yi and I quite literally faced the sun and the moon together. It would have been terrifying, except Leona was busy being chased by Diana. They stopped when they realized that we had formed a truce though. I think they remembered that if they refused to team up, it would be come one against three. Those odds could only succeed in the Rift, where death didn't matter as much. At this point, the two seemed to know that they needed to team up before they fought each other. There was also always the chance that one of them would die in the ensuing fight, making the job easier for both of them.

Yi and I just stood there. It seemed Leona was intent on fighting me again, while Diana stared at Yi. I don't think Master Yi wanted to fight. I didn't either, but Diana and Leona were forcing the issue. We fought hard. I think our yells must have attracted other champions to come and see. I won't go into much detail since I can't remember that much. What I do remember is Master Yi falling to the ground and Diana rushing at him. I didn't really know how he fell, but the ground was uneven with grass tussocks. Maybe he tripped on one of those.

Either way, Diana was on top of Master Yi, hacking away with her scythe, and Yi was defending himself as best as he could. I shoved Leona to the ground and went to push Diana away as well. As I ran over as fast as I could, I heard Yi crying out a little in surprise and possibly pain. I sped up so much that I thought I was cutting through the air itself.

Diana had managed to slap away Yi's ineffectual sword and was now trying to cut him with her scythe. He was barely holding her off, sporting slash wounds on both arms that clearly hurt a lot. Diana also had a few wounds, but wasn't nearly as bad as Yi. I ran over to help, Leona having recovered and was chasing me.

After getting near enough, I ran into a flying tackle and shoved Diana away, allowing Yi to stand and attempt to retrieve his weapon. That was when he showed up.

The shadows around us seemed to deepen as Zed dashed out of the shrubbery. I quickly rolled to one side and Zed passed by me, his twin blades reopening the old scar on my nose. I tumbled to one side and could only watch, winded, as Zed viciously gutted Diana and began to chase after the retreating Leona. I stumbled up and extended a hand to Yi, who had also dodged aside. Together, we quickly left the clearing, not really knowing what fate had befallen Leona.

Even now, I swear I can still see Zed's merciless red eyes glowing in the semi-darkness as I write in this journal. Perhaps I'm just being paranoid. Perhaps I'm just being stupid and irrational. The reason why it is nighttime but still bright is because a mountain in the back had erupted, revealing its true colors to be an active volcano. Also, the broadcast was happening as normal, so there was an unusual amount of light. Since we were many many miles away from the volcano, Master Yi and I were relatively safe. We were near a river as well, and could escape that way. I just watched Leona and Diana's faces show on the broadcast, and tried to imagine my face, or Yi's face up on the same mysterious floating screen. I shuddered at the thought. So negative… I hope Diana and Leona will reconcile in whatever afterlife they have gone on to. The magic is gone now, so there is no saving anymore. They're just… Gone. Also, I saw another face up on the screen. It seems that Lux has joined the other eleven dead, making their number twelve. Half the champions are gone… I'm sick at my own happiness at reaching this far into the game.

Speaking of Yi, he was sleeping peacefully now, after meditating for a short while. After we deemed ourselves a safe distance away from Zed the rampaging ninja, I sat him down and forced him to bandage his arms. Well, he couldn't do it so I did it for him. So now he was sleeping peacefully, almost childlike. I really never figured out his age, but I pegged him for roughly thirty years of age. He had this sort of timeless grace about him however… But this is not a young schoolgirl's journal, this is my journal, a journal of blood, soil, and tears. I will try to limit these long, strange utterings of the pen.

List of the Dead (also, to answer any potential questions about the dead, the narrator does not actually see these things happening, but rather is just what writer-san writes for the feels/fun of it):

Talon - Stabbed to death while protecting Malzahar

Malzahar - Chased down and shot by an arrow

Jayce - Fell to the ground and somehow managed to detonate a land mine

Vi - Escaped initial bloodbath with Caitlyn, but died defending Caitlyn from carnivorous plants

Caitlyn - Trapped by vines and could not escape. Devoured right after Vi.

Ezreal - Caught in land mine explosion. Died of blood loss after escape.

Jarvan IV - Killed by Zed using dual knives.

Akali - Died in an explosion set off by Jinx and Ekko.

Jinx - Died in an explosion set off by Jinx and Ekko.

Diana - Gutted by Zed.

Leona - Chased down and eventually killed by Zed.

Lux - Died of dysentery (A/N: I decided to throw in more deaths by disease)

List of Champions (so far in order of appearance):

Mystery writer (probably from Ionia) (alive): 2 assists

Talon (deceased)

Malzahar (deceased)

Jayce (deceased)

Vi (deceased)

Caitlyn (deceased)

Ezreal (deceased)

Shyvana (alive)

Zed (alive): 3 kills

Jarvan IV (deceased)

Lux (deceased)

Wukong (alive)

Twisted Fate (injured?)

Diana (deceased)

Champion that the group raided the camp of (alive? ch 3)

Leona (deceased)

Xin Zhao (injured)

Ahri (injured)

Akali (deceased)

Jinx (deceased): 2 assists (including own death)

Ekko (alive): 2 kills

Master Yi (healing): 2 assists


	7. Chapter 6: Company

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or Hunger Games, etc etc. If I did, Master Yi would be real ;w; So would Yasuo, but that's almost irrelevant right now.

Tonight is the fifteenth night I have been in this god forsaken arena. I have begun to hate it more and more, growing more and more bitter by the day. At least I had company now, something I've been missing for the past week or so. As I write, I sometimes check on the sleeping form of Master Yi. I wonder what kind of mindset he has about this thing. I mean, he is pretty wise, and should know this kind of stuff. I don't really know myself.

The daytime wasn't very interesting. I didn't really do anything besides find food and try to salvage some supplies again. I'm still bearing the stiff, heavy sword I got in the beginning of the Games. It has a few nicks and notches in it now, and the handle is worn from being used. I also kept my small dagger from the first day close at hand. I really wanted a better sword, one with better balance and perhaps a little lighter. I'm still not used to this weight. I wonder sometimes how Yi had gotten this far without dying horribly somehow. I guess we're counted as lucky to have survived this far and not met any particular "natural" disasters. I'm not counting the distant volcano. I guess there isn't much else to write. Action doesn't happen all the time, but when it does, it's heart stopping. Sometimes, quite literally.

Night sixteen. Yi and I found another person's camp, but they returned before we could do anything. I heard Ahri (she seemed to have recovered) talking to Wukong about the way she was glad no one raided her camp this time around. Wu looked a little embarrassed and sheepish. I'm assuming we had raided Ahri's camp on day two or three… I can't remember which. That time seemed like it was from a long time ago. For some reason, Ahri was sticking close to Wu while Wu seemed uncomfortable to no end. I guess its just Ahri's foxy thing. I really don't know anymore. A monkey and a fox…? I do NOT want to picture that. I wish brain bleach was really a thing.

Anyways, we watched them for a while, but decided that nothing would come out of it so we left and went back to our camp. We had relocated to somewhere closer to the mountain that had erupted. Sometimes we found ash and dust, but otherwise it was a good place to stay. It was also easy to track people who had come by since we could see their tracks in the ash. So far no one had come near us though.

Yi and I talked about who was left. We gathered that the largest threats were probably the ninjas, Zed and Shen, but Shen was more peaceful. So far, only Zed had gone around and killed loads of people. I also thought Riven and Xin Zhao were capable warriors that seem to be lying too low for me to be comfortable. I really didn't like the sounds of this.

I was surprised to see that the broadcast was on tonight. It seems that Ekko died, but I'm not interested in that. Not anymore. It seems that at this point, I've come to accept that people die, and I won't be seeing them again.

List of the Dead:

1\. Talon - Stabbed to death while protecting Malzahar

2\. Malzahar - Chased down and shot by an arrow

3\. Jayce - Fell to the ground and somehow managed to detonate a land mine

4\. Vi - Escaped initial bloodbath with Caitlyn, but died defending Caitlyn from carnivorous plants

5\. Caitlyn - Trapped by vines and could not escape. Devoured right after Vi.

6\. Ezreal - Caught in land mine explosion. Died of blood loss after escape.

7\. Jarvan IV - Killed by Zed using dual knives.

8\. Akali - Died in an explosion set off by Jinx and Ekko.

9\. Jinx - Died in an explosion set off by Jinx and Ekko.

10\. Diana - Gutted by Zed.

11\. Leona - Chased down and eventually killed by Zed.

12\. Lux - Died of dysentery

13\. Ekko - Struggling with depression at Jinx's death, Ekko did not see the squirrel mutts until it was too late.

List of Champions (so far in order of appearance): 

1\. Mystery writer (probably from Ionia) (alive): 2 assists

2\. Talon (deceased)

3\. Malzahar (deceased)

4\. Jayce (deceased)

5\. Vi (deceased)

6\. Caitlyn (deceased)

7\. Ezreal (deceased)

8\. Shyvana (alive)

9\. Zed (alive): 3 kills

10\. Jarvan IV (deceased)

11\. Lux (deceased)

12\. Wukong (alive)

13\. Twisted Fate (injured?)

14\. Diana (deceased)

15\. Leona (deceased)

16\. Xin Zhao (injured)

17\. Ahri (alive)

18\. Akali (deceased)

19\. Jinx (deceased): 2 assists (including own death)

20\. Ekko (deceased): 2 kills

21\. Master Yi (healing): 2 assists

 **A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, I guess I was out of inspiration when I wrote it. Sporadic updates are expected, sorry, since it is summer and I only write when I'm really really bored. Also, there is a very good fan fiction called "The Institute of Love and Lies" by Creater0fWords, and I might be the beta for it. It is a nice difference compared to this relatively serious one, as that is light hearted and fluffy :) So… if you need a break from my not very feelsy feels, then go read that. Trust me, it's amazing.**


	8. Chapter 7: Feast

Chapter 7

Disclaimer and Warning: The usual I suppose. And then some character death added in. Also, I apologize if I have killed off your favorite character by now. Don't worry. There will be many more.

Soot and bloodstains mar the page.

I am writing again as everything calms down. It is night seventeen now, although it feels like too much happened all in one day to call it just one day.

To begin with, Yi and I were separated from each other. I am alright with that, mostly, but I really appreciated his company, but not so much the "gentle" teasing. It really wasn't so gentle in my opinion. Admittedly, that had gotten on my nerves before, but now I really miss it, since I'm alone again. I really hate it. It means that my brother comes back to haunt me yet again. I keep telling him I'm sorry, but to no avail. I hate that.

Anyways, I digress. It seemed that several people were running out of supplies or desperately needed them, so the Gamemakers created a gathering called a Feast. The Feast takes place at the golden Cornucopia that we spaw *the word is crossed out so that only the first four letters are visible*. Sorry, force of habit, I don't have an eraser as I lost it a while back. The Feast takes place at the Cornucopia, anyway. It had a lot of different things, pictures of our families or loved ones, materials, medicine, some potions, and a sword. MY sword. I could see it from the place Yi and I were hiding. I wanted it. I desperately did, and I have it now. It feels comfortable in my hands, well worn from the many battles it has seen and the blood it has shed.

As we approached cautiously, I noted some of the items that were there. One was Jarvan IV's crown, presumably meant for Shyvana, various potions and elixirs (the Elixir of Wrath, health potions, even a Crystalline Flask), and, oddly enough, a full pack of condoms (as well as a few more explicit M-rated items that I will not mention in there because this is meant to be rated T). I honestly had no idea what the Gamemakers were implying, but I suppose they were giving them to some couple in the games or another. I seriously hoped that I could find brain bleach because I just had the most horrendous image of Wukong and Shyvana in her dragon form… Actually, I think it is more likely meant for Ahri and Wu, but that image is about as bad. I also saw a shotgun, signature of Graves, and a broken sword enchanted with wind sorcery. I assumed that it was Riven's. There were also generic spears and swords and the such, but as Master Yi and I walked up to take inventory, someone leaped out at us. I panicked, and realized too late that this was an obvious trap. How naive of me to think this. Yi seemed prepared though, as he seized a sword that he favored and parried the blow that may have actually cleaved me in half. I lunged forward to dodge any retaliation and to make myself a moving target to any other potential enemies.

When I rolled to my hands and knees, I realized that I had rolled over my own sword in my hurry to get away. Greatly invigorated, I seized its familiar length in my hand and drew. I could almost feel my original abilities return, although that was not possible now. Not in the new Runeterra that we are in.

Yi and Riven were dueling. They seemed to know each other's moves well, as they often fought against and with each other in the top lane in the Rift. I was hesitant to join. Who knew if I could kill the right person in the end? So, I turned to find that Wu and Ahri had snuck over and taken some supplies (I also noticed an absence of the various supplies meant for xxx). I rushed to try and intercept them, but they already left. Yi and Riven were still going at it when I gathered the supplies I needed. Glancing back, I realized that Yi would not need my help. I could have sworn we locked eyes for a moment, assuring me that I should leave him there to fend for himself, that I should run and preserve my own life instead of staying and potentially falling prey to someone.

It seems that Zed was far away, so he showed up late. I was spectating from high up in a tree, the wind buffeting me. It was a familiar caress, after all. I watched as he simply strode up in broad daylight and collected the things he wanted. However, since he was late, all he ended up getting was an Elixir of Iron, which is not the best for the assassin, and an Elixir of Sorcery (which was even more useless seeing that we did not even have magic anymore). He did, however, find some sort of hex tech machine that he seemed delighted with. I hope that it was not a weapon, but I think these hopes will go unfulfilled.

At the end of the day, which is moments before I sat down to write this entry, I saw the dead champions of the day. A surprising number, as it was. It seems that Xin and Shyvana both died. For some reason, it never seemed like more than two or three champions died all at once, the first day being the exception. I have to admit, however, that I'm glad that both Riven and Yi escaped unscathed. More relieved for one than the other, but I will leave that to your own imagination. Also, right before I wrote this, I could hear some explosions and panicked screaming in the forest somewhere.

The handwriting is slightly smudged and sloppy for the next paragraph or so.

Sorry that this is a little messy. I'm writing as I run away from the terror named Zed. Somehow he managed to get the machine to work, and now it was spitting fire at everyone. It seems to be one of Heimerdinger's old machines, similar to the ones he used on the Rift. How Zed knew how to function it, I had no idea. What I did know, is that everyone was running away from it. Running for their lives, as it was. I suppose I'll write more as everything calms down. Shit. He's coming.

The handwriting is a little shaky now, as if the writer is pumped with adrenaline.

I barely managed to escape. I don't know about the others, the others being Graves, Twisted Fate, and Shen. By now, I think I have met all the champions that are left alive. Anyways, Zed just kept coming, screaming something to Shen while Shen just ran. It was almost comical, in retrospect. Two ninjas, one screaming to wake the dead, and the other sprinting, stone-faced, as fast as he can away from the first ninja because the first ninja has a war-machine that will probably kill you in a few seconds flat. At least these missiles aren't heat-seeking, the way Heimerdinger's are. Auto attacks in the Rift were so odd…

As I ran as fast as my legs could take me, I saw that Graves tripped on a root. Shen had disappeared somewhere long ago, but I could see that Twisted Fate spun on the spot and tried to help Graves. That kind of sentiment is going to get them killed one day. This is after the announcements had ended completely, and we were drowned in darkness. For the first time in this god forsaken "game", I was truly scared. I didn't want Zed to come and chase me. I was all alone. Ugh. I can barely even see what I'm writing right now. I suppose I'll sleep before I mess anything else up. Goodnight.

List of the Dead:

1\. Talon - Stabbed to death while protecting Malzahar

Malzahar - Chased down and shot by an arrow

Jayce - Fell to the ground and somehow managed to detonate a land mine

Vi - Escaped initial bloodbath with Caitlyn, but died defending Caitlyn from carnivorous plants

Caitlyn - Trapped by vines and could not escape. Devoured right after Vi.

Ezreal - Caught in land mine explosion. Died of blood loss after escape.

Jarvan IV - Killed by Zed using dual knives.

Akali - Died in an explosion set off by Jinx and Ekko.

Jinx - Died in an explosion set off by Jinx and Ekko.

Diana - Gutted by Zed.

Leona - Chased down and eventually killed by Zed.

Lux - Died of dysentery

Ekko - Struggling with depression at Jinx's death, Ekko did not see the squirrel mutts until it was too late.

Shyvana - Seeing Jarvan IV's crown at the Feast broke her spirit. Vowing to return to her prince, Shyvana launched herself off of the lip of the still active volcano.

Xin Zhao - Since his spear no longer provides healing or lifesteal, Xin Zhao could not stop Riven from using him as her personal whetstone.

List of Champions (so far in order of appearance)

Mystery writer (probably from Ionia) (alive): 2 assists

Talon (deceased)

Malzahar (deceased)

Jayce (deceased)

Vi (deceased)

Caitlyn (deceased)

Ezreal (deceased)

Shyvana (deceased)

Zed (alive): 3 kills

Jarvan IV (deceased)

Lux (deceased)

Wukong (alive)

Twisted Fate (alive?)

Diana (deceased)

Leona (deceased)

Xin Zhao (deceased)

Ahri (alive)

Akali (deceased)

Jinx (deceased): 2 assists (including own death)

Ekko (deceased): 2 kills

Master Yi (injured?): 2 assists

Riven (injured?): 1 kill

Graves (alive?)

Shen (alive?

A/N: Sorry for all the Riven x Yasuo shippers reading this, this fic will NOT be about their "budding relationship and how they both threaten to commit suicide Katniss and Peeta style". No. Sorry, but honestly, Riven x Yasuo is my number one league notp. This particular version (the original, so to speak) will not have a pairing state explicitly in it. Of course, there are implied pairings, which should be pretty obvious by now. I'll be adding Riven to the character tags... I might add who the narrator is after I reveal him. The mystery's only good when it lasts, my friends.


	9. Chapter 8: Murder

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Regular disclaimer and warnings. Just saying, I'm nearing the end now. The ending may or may not upset you, just saying.

Tonight marks the eighteen. I only just now saw the faces of Wukong, Graves, Twisted Fate, and Shen on the broadcast. It is a shame that they all died. I didn't know Graves or Twisted Fate that well, they only just got over their original rivalry and had become "friends" again. Or partners. However you would like to see it. Nothing happened during the day. I like to think that these days are going to be more peaceful. There aren't many people left, although I hope it won't come down to just me and that person. In the end, I'm just a coward, afraid to take the life of one of my comrades. Afraid of their ghosts coming back to haunt me the same way my brother's does. Just… Afraid. The light of the broadcast is fading, so I won't be writing more. There isn't enough light to do so.

Night nineteen. Nothing of note. I do believe I saw Ahri again, and she seemed to be chasing someone. Or running away from someone. I desperately hope this someone isn't a certain person I will not mention right now, as it is not the time nor the place.

Tonight is night twenty. Nothing else has happened, yet again. I say that, but I realize that the broadcast is displaying more than just the crest of the capitol. It seems that Ahri died today. Four people left. Master Yi, Riven, Zed, and me. I wonder how I managed to survive so long without killing anyone.

The handwriting is shaky and there are some dark stains. It is unclear whether these stains are from blood, dirt, or tears. Probably all of the above.

Night twenty one. The third week in, and I finally was forced to murder a person. I can barely write this, as said person has horribly wounded me. It isn't life threatening unless someone decides to attack me while I recover. In case you are wondering, I was forced to kill Zed. He came at me suddenly this evening, right when the shadows were at their longest, a time befitting of the Master of Shadows. I was taken by surprise and took a few free hits before I had recovered from the initial shock enough to retaliate. The ensuing fight was long and brutal. Zed's blades were sharp and polished, as if he lived for this kind of killing. I grimace now as I remember the sickly sound of his knives rending my flesh…

Sorry, I nearly threw up at the memory as I wrote it down. I think I'll be alright now. Oh. Shit. Someone—

It was Riven. She offered to truce for the night, if only to find Master Yi later and kill him together. I agreed, but I think it will just delay my inevitable death. I am too injured to do anything. Even in a fight where I am armed while Riven is not, she will still overpower me. I am just that weak and pathetic right now. I hate that too, but at least I have some company in the end. Even if this company is a prime suspect of the assassin who ruined my life in Ionia. Those times are past though. Now is now. Then was then.

It's just the three of us now. I wonder who will win?

List of the Dead:

1\. Talon - Stabbed to death while protecting Malzahar

2\. Malzahar - Chased down and shot by an arrow

3\. Jayce - Fell to the ground and somehow managed to detonate a land mine

4\. Vi - Escaped initial bloodbath with Caitlyn, but died defending Caitlyn from carnivorous plants

5\. Caitlyn - Trapped by vines and could not escape. Devoured right after Vi.

6\. Ezreal - Caught in land mine explosion. Died of blood loss after escape.

7\. Jarvan IV - Killed by Zed using dual knives.

8\. Akali - Died in an explosion set off by Jinx and Ekko.

9\. Jinx - Died in an explosion set off by Jinx and Ekko.

10\. Diana - Gutted by Zed.

11\. Leona - Chased down and eventually killed by Zed.

12\. Lux - Died of dysentery

13\. Ekko - Struggling with depression at Jinx's death, Ekko did not see the squirrel mutts until it was too late.

14\. Shyvana - Seeing Jarvan IV's crown at the Feast broke her spirit. Vowing to return to her prince, Shyvana launched herself off of the lip of the still active volcano.

15\. Xin Zhao - Since his spear no longer provides healing or lifesteal, Xin Zhao could not stop Riven from using him as her personal whetstone.

16\. Wukong - He was caught by Zed. The Gamemakers could not find much more than a few scraps of his body.

17\. Twisted Fate - Trying to help Graves, Twisted Fate's luck finally ran dry.

\- Needless to say, he was caught and mercilessly killed.

19\. Shen - He was forced to decide between his life or Zed's. He chose for Zed to live, protecting him from his own machine and trading his life to help Zed stop the rampaging robot.

20\. Ahri - Wukong's death shook her more than it should have. However, as she had not been taking life essence from humans since the games began, her own life force finally gave out.

21\. Zed - Seeking to win for Shen, Zed underestimated the power of the narrator and tried to kill him as he sat down to write in the notebook. However, the sword surpassed the knives this time, and the narrator came out on top.

List of Champions (so far in order of appearance):

1\. Mystery writer (probably from Ionia) (alive): 2 assists, 1 kill

2\. Talon (deceased)

3\. Malzahar (deceased)

4\. Jayce (deceased)

5\. Vi (deceased)

6\. Caitlyn (deceased)

7\. Ezreal (deceased)

8\. Shyvana (deceased)

9\. Zed (deceased): 3 kills

10\. Jarvan IV (deceased)

11\. Lux (deceased)

12\. Wukong (deceased)

13\. Twisted Fate (deceased)

14\. Diana (deceased)

15\. Leona (deceased)

16\. Xin Zhao (deceased)

17\. Ahri (deceased)

18\. Akali (deceased)

19\. Jinx (deceased): 2 assists (including own death)

20\. Ekko (deceased): 2 kills

21\. Master Yi (alive): 2 assists

22\. Riven (alive): 1 kill

23\. Graves (deceased)

24\. Shen (deceased)

A/N: I just realized that I forgot to include cannon blasts marking deaths. Fml… I'm too lazy to go back and edit them in, so I guess it's because the Gamemakers haven't added that feature yet? Honestly, I have absolutely no idea why I forgot such an iconic part of the Hunger Games. FML. Also, this is the last time you'll be hearing from me in this fic. I don't want to ruin the mood with my long a$$ author's notes :)


	10. Chapter 9: ?

Chapter 9

There are thick blots and stains on the page. Only some are visible.

The beginning of the sentence is obscured—oing fine. I thought Yi was of higher skill than this. He probably could have killed her. Maybe he was holding ba—the writing is covered by a dark splotch—. Yi is a mysterious person, that's for sure. Also, I think I forgot to write that today is day twenty two and — this is obscured — ounds still hurt. They aren't recovering very fast, even with the help of a health potion. Riven seems nervous. I wonder — thinking about? Perhaps I should ask her after I finis — e journal. Hm… I really don't know what else to write. There isn't much happening.  
Day twenty three. No one has died yet, and I haven't seen Y — seems to be itching to kill someone soon. I make sure to lie low and not bother her when she is brooding. What a serious bunch. I suppose I can't say much as I am pretty serious myself. I am becoming consumed by thoughts of win—.  
Day twenty four. Yi still has not shown himself. I think that I awyrsetrdklyg—

No more writing can be found.

List of the Dead:

1\. Talon - Stabbed to death while protecting Malzahar

2\. Malzahar - Chased down and shot by an arrow

3\. Jayce - Fell to the ground and somehow managed to detonate a land mine

4\. Vi - Escaped initial bloodbath with Caitlyn, but died defending Caitlyn from carnivorous plants

5\. Caitlyn - Trapped by vines and could not escape. Devoured right after Vi.

6\. Ezreal - Caught in land mine explosion. Died of blood loss after escape.

7\. Jarvan IV - Killed by Zed using dual knives.

8\. Akali - Died in an explosion set off by Jinx and Ekko.

9\. Jinx - Died in an explosion set off by Jinx and Ekko.

10\. Diana - Gutted by Zed.

11\. Leona - Chased down and eventually killed by Zed.

12\. Lux - Died of dysentery

13\. Ekko - Struggling with depression at Jinx's death, Ekko did not see the squirrel mutts until it was too late.

14\. Shyvana - Seeing Jarvan IV's crown at the Feast broke her spirit. Vowing to return to her prince, Shyvana launched herself off of the lip of the still active volcano.

15\. Xin Zhao - Since his spear no longer provides healing or lifesteal, Xin Zhao could not stop Riven from using him as her personal whetstone.

16\. Wukong - He was caught by Zed. The Gamemakers could not find much more than a few scraps of his body.

17\. Twisted Fate - Trying to help Graves, Twisted Fate's luck finally ran dry.

18\. Graves - Needless to say, he was caught and mercilessly killed.

19\. Shen - He was forced to decide between his life or Zed's. He chose for Zed to live, protecting him from his own machine and trading his life to help Zed stop the rampaging robot.

20\. Ahri - Wukong's death shook her more than it should have. However, as she had not been taking life essence from humans since the games began, her own life force finally gave out.

21\. Zed - Seeking to win for Shen, Zed underestimated the power of the narrator and tried to kill him as he sat down to write in the notebook. However, the sword surpassed the knives this time, and the narrator came out on top.

List of Champions (so far in order of appearance):

1\. Mystery writer (probably from Ionia) (?): 2 assists, 1 kill

2\. Talon (deceased)

3\. Malzahar (deceased)

4\. Jayce (deceased)

5\. Vi (deceased)

6\. Caitlyn (deceased)

7\. Ezreal (deceased)

8\. Shyvana (deceased)

9\. Zed (deceased): 3 kills

10\. Jarvan IV (deceased)

11\. Lux (deceased)

12\. Wukong (deceased)

13\. Twisted Fate (deceased)

14\. Diana (deceased)

15\. Leona (deceased)

16\. Xin Zhao (deceased)

17\. Ahri (deceased)

18\. Akali (deceased)

19\. Jinx (deceased): 2 assists (including own death)

20\. Ekko (deceased): 2 kills

21\. Master Yi (alive): 2 assists

22\. Riven (alive): 1 kill

23\. Graves (deceased)

24\. Shen (deceased)


	11. Chapter 10:

There are nothing but blank pages.


	12. Final Author's note!

Hello everyone! And thank you for reading this fanfiction (I guess I lied in chapter 8, you are seeing me again mwahahahahaha). This is one of my first attempts at making a feels-full fanfiction, please let me know if I could make anything more clear or more "feelsy". Honestly, this one is pretty short, and has actually taken on turns that I did not expect (for one, this was meant to be Yisuo-centric, but I didn't explore their relationship enough). As for the ending (because I know there will eventually be questions about it) I might post an epilogue separately. Personally, I prefer the fic to be open to interpretation, and I really like the vague ending. It's fun that way haha... (I'm a sadist at heart). If it isn't already obvious, I wonder who people think the main character is? Well, the narrator anyways. I think its pretty obvious, but maybe people don't know... but still. I'll stop rambling now, and put in some more thanks and cookies for everyone who has read up to here. There won't be any more posted here, but I will post more under the title Blank Pages.

On another note! Moondance55 (aka my lil sis) is making another hunger games/league of legends crossover similar to this one called League of Games. I'd love it if you could check hers out (spoiler alert, there are amazing plot twists that are absolutely hilarious and it is not all that serious especially compared to my fic).

Finally, watch out for spinoffs. There are so many relationships and characters I can't cover in this fic that I need to write whole new ones for them. I am open to requests for these, as they aren't pre-written. I've already started on an "epilogue" featuring Master Yi and Riven, but that's the ending shhhhh


End file.
